Siempre te encontraré
by Geush2910
Summary: Snow y Charming son dos niños que se conocen por accidente y se vuelven mejores amigos (o algo más). Mueven cielo y tierra para verse solo para que alguien arruine su relación. Esta es una versión de como se conocieron algo distinta a la de la serie, no existe odio de Regina hacia Snow, ni maldición. (Soy muy mala con los summarys, pero denle oportunidad al fic, por favor:3)
1. El puestito de frutas

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste, lo hice por puro aburrimiento (y que no podía dormir T_T) y me gustó como quedó, así que lo voy a seguir =).

Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen (aunque quisiera u.u).

* * *

Siempre te encontraré…

Capítulo uno: ''El puestito de frutas''

Punto de vista de Charming:

Hoy debíamos ir al mercado, al muy aburrido mercado para vender toda nuestra mercadería. Quizás para mamá era importante, pero yo era un niño de 8 años, que preferiría estar combatiendo con un troll, o montando a caballo, ósea, cualquier cosa menos ir al mercado.

Yo llevaba frutas en un canasto y ayudaba a mamá a venderlas, todos los días. Todos los días de mi vida hacía lo mismo. Nunca cambiaba mi rutina.

¡Frutas! ¡Frutas ricas y jugosas!-. Era lo que tenía que repetir por 10 horas seguidas (que por cierto pasaban muyyy lento).

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

Hoy por fin me dejaron acompañar a la cocinera a comprar comestibles en el mercado. De seguro papá cambió de opinión sobre ''la realeza no va al mercado'', o muy probablemente, le gané por cansancio.

El mercado me hacía sentir tan…¡diferente y libre!. El simple hecho de caminar sin vestidos calurosos y pomposos y la ''postura de princesa'' era un sentimiento de libertad increíble. Ser una princesa, a pesar de llevar muchos privilegios era…aburrido y con muchas responsabilidades.

Con la cocinera fuimos a un puestito donde vendían frutas tan coloridas. Ese puesto lo atendía un niño y su madre, una mujer de al parecer, la edad de mamá, o un poco más. El niño me sonrió y yo a él.

Ese momento sentí algo…raro, como si tuviera mariposas volando en mi pancita. De seguro ya se me pasaría, quizás había comido algo en mal estado.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Charming:

*suspiro* Ese día definitivamente fue distinto a los demás. Conocí…bueno, vi, a la niña más bella que mis ojos habían captado.

Miré a mi mamá, y me fijé que no estaba viendo. Así que tomé una manzana y se la dí a la niña.

-¿Quieres?.-Pregunté, mientras le extendía la mano con la fruta a la niña.

-Aw, muchas gracias.-Respondió aquella niña de piel blanca como la nieve mientras agarraba la manzana roja como sus labios y le daba un mordisco.

-Soy David.-le dije, presentándome.

-Yo soy Snow, Snow White.-dijo ella en un tono dulce y amable, como la voz de una sirena y aún más dulce.

-¿Eres una sirena?.-pregunté, admirando su belleza.-Escuché que son las criaturas más bellas que existen.

Snow se sonrojó, y se quedó muda…muda y roja.-Eres la persona más dulce que conocí.-me respondió a lo que dije.

Pero desgraciadamente no pude conversar más con ella, porque la mujer con la que venía la tomó de la mano.

-Espero que siempre nos encontremos.- le dije a la niña, algo angustiado porque se iba.

-Siempre…-dijo ella, mirando atrás mientras se la llevaban.

Mamá decidió hacer lo mismo así que volvimos a nuestra pequeña cabaña a la que llamábamos hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

Oww… ¿Por qué tengo que volver a casa ya, por qué no puedo quedarme a conversar o jugar con David un ratito más? ¿¡Por qué mi vida es TAN ABURRIDA!?

La hora de la cena llegaba, y mi padre, mi madre y yo ya estábamos sentados mientras esperábamos que nos sirvieran la comida.

-¡Padre!, ¡Madre! ¡No saben lo bien que lo pasé hoy en el mercado!.-Dije, entusiasmada.

-¡Cuéntanos, Bella Snow!.-Dijo mi padre, en un tono muy amable y dulce.

-Hoy en el mercado, mientras la cocinera compraba, conocí a un niño de mi edad, o quizás unos pocos años más. Me divertí mucho, a pesar de que solo hablé unos minutos. ¡Y de repente sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago! Como si fueran mariposas.-dije, a lo que mis padres rieron levemente mirándose y luego me miraron con una cara dulce.

-Eso se llama enamorarse, Querida Snow.-Dijeron a coro.

Los tres comimos y tan pronto terminé de comer, me retiré a mi habitación y me dormí, esperando que llegara otro día para poder ir al mercado a ver a David.

Punto de vista de Charming:

Tan pronto llegamos a casa comimos y me fui corriendo hasta mi cama de paja (muy incómoda) y me dormí, esperando que Snow volviera a ir al mercado a comprar otro día.

* * *

Disfrútenlo! espero que les guste (y dejen Reviews, porfis =D).


	2. 1 Quebradura, 2 Niños y 3 caballos

Capítulo dos: Una quebradura, dos niños y tres caballos.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

Pasaban los días y la cocinera se negaba a llevarme al mercado, decía que era muy ''problemática'' aunque en verdad, ¡no sé por qué dice eso!, quizás porque le pedía ciertas frutas que no quería comprar e hice berrinche para que las comprara, o porque en el camino tuve que parar unas 10 veces porque mi vestido se trababa, o me hacía tropezar.

Le supliqué a Mamá que me llevara, y bueno, luego de una media hora de pedidos, accedió y decidió llevarme. Después de todo, ella no era como papá, no pensaba que la realeza no debía ir al mercado. Más bien pensaba lo contrario…Que no quería ser tratada como una reina, prefería ser tratada como a una amiga, sin olvidar el respeto, claro.

Nos encaminamos hacia el mercado en una carroza pequeña, que era llevada por blancos corceles, que en altura pasaban a mamá o a papá e intimidaban a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente. Al llegar, toda la gente que estaba allí nos miraba. Algunos hacían reverencias al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la Reina y su hija, y otros eran indiferentes.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

Como siempre, con mamá fuimos al mercado a vender nuestras mismas frutas, en el mismo puestito de siempre, diciendo siempre la misma frase.

No veía a Snow desde hace 7 días y perdía la esperanza de que volviera a venir, pero la vi y no era un sueño o alucinación…era ella, la bella niña que había conocido hace unos días había venido al mercado de nuevo. Me vio y se acercó corriendo, junto a una mujer muy parecida a ella…pero, ¡Un momento! Esa no era cualquier mujer, era la reina. ¿Acaso Snow era pariente de la reina?, eso explicaría sus lujosos vestidos y su comportamiento educado.

-¡Hola, Snow!.-le dije, entusiasmado por volver a verla.

-¡Te dije que siempre nos encontraríamos!.-Me dijo ella, con su típica voz dulce y suave.-Ella es mi mamá, David.-Dijo, señalando a la reina, O sea, mis creencias eran ciertas…era pariente de la importante mujer.

-H-Hola…-dije tartamudeando de los nervios, mientras la reina y Snow me miraban.

-Hola, Cariño.-Dijo la madre de Snow, en un tono dulce y maternal que me hacía sentir protegido, como si me conociera de toda la vida, o fuera mi propia madre.-Yo soy Eva, la madre de Snow. Tu eres David, ¿verdad?.

Asentí con la cabeza rápida y repetidamente.

-Madre, ¿puede David venir a casa?.-Preguntó Snow a su madre con un increíble respeto.

-Claro, cariño, pero…-le dijo a Snow.-¿Tu madre te dejará, David?.-me preguntó luego.

Mi madre escuchó la conversación y se acercó, y al ver que era la reina hizo una reverencia, a lo que la reina Eva contesto:

-No hace falta que me trate como Reina.-dijo a mi madre.-Prefiero ser una amiga, y quería saber si su hijo podría venir a casa hoy, porque puedo notar que se lleva muy bien con mi pequeña y dulce Snow.-Prosiguió.

-Ehmmm…-dijo acelerada y nerviosa y se agachó para hablar conmigo.-Te vas a portar bien, ¿Verdad, cariño?.-me preguntó.

-Claro, mamá. Me portaré bien.-dije, prometiéndole a mamá portarme como ella esperaba.

-Entonces ve, cariño. Sabes cómo volver a casa, ¿verdad?.-Me preguntó, igual de nerviosa y acelerada que antes.

-Claro, mamá. Debo seguir siempre el camino de piedras y girar en el gran árbol.-Dije, seguro de saber cómo llegar.

-Así es, hijo. Trata de no perderte.-me dijo al último, me dio un beso en la frente y me despidió.

-¡Adiós, Mamá!.-le dije, mientras Snow me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba corriendo hacía su carruaje conducido por enormes e intimidantes caballos blancos.

Subimos al carruaje y este comenzó a moverse hacia el castillo donde vivía mi amiga.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

No puedo creer que David este viniendo conmigo a casa, ¡de seguro nos divertiremos!.

Hubo un silencio enorme hasta que llegamos al castillo, que fue cuando mamá anunció que llegamos. Todos bajamos, le tomé de la mano a David y lo llevé corriendo al establo donde estaban todos los caballos que teníamos. En total eran 3, 1 yegua llamada Olive y 2 sementales llamados Tony y Bernard.

Yo escogí a la yegua y David eligió un semental. Así que los dos subimos a los altos caballos y dimos un recorrido por toda la pradera que había en el palacio, hasta que llegamos a un límite que daba con el bosque. David decía que no fuéramos al bosque, porque estaba lejos y desobedeceríamos, pero yo lo convencí para que lo hiciéramos. Al entrar al bosque, mi yegua tropezó con una gran piedra y yo caí al suelo, dándome un golpe bastante fuerte. David me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hacía el castillo, donde fui atendida por todos.

El golpe fue bastante fuerte, me quebré un tobillo y me pusieron una venda. Papá y Mamá le agradecieron mucho a David por haberme ayudado a volver. Pero el problema comenzó cuando se preguntaron COMO y PORQUE habíamos ido a parar al bosque. Yo estaba a punto de explicar que fue mi idea, pero David se culpó a sí mismo y mis padres, a pesar de que les molestó un poco, no le sermonearon, solo le dijeron que la próxima vez hiciéramos caso.

Sentí de nuevo esas maripositas en la panza. Yo sé, soy pequeña, pero creo que David me empieza a gustar, creo que siento eso desde que lo conocí, pero se fortaleció al ver que se arriesgó por mí. Siento que quiero abrazarlo como a un peluche, pero que algo no me deja. Quizás la edad, quizás vergüenza o quizás miedo a que él no me quiera.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

Wow, era la primera vez que hacía eso por alguien. Que me culpaba a mí mismo de algo que no hice solo por una niña que conocí hace unos pocos días, pero que se había ganado un enorme lugar en mi corazón. Quizás demasiado grande.

La hora de la cena llegaba y los Reyes, Snow y yo nos sentamos en la mesa. De repente gente comenzó a salir de la cocina y nos servían enormes platos con comidas que nunca en mi vida había probado o incluso visto. Y era comida muy rica, por cierto.

Todos comimos, y Snow, con una venda en su tobillo, me miró y sonrió. Luego, los reyes intercambiaron miradas felices y dulces y nos miraron a Snow y a mí.

-Gracias por invitarme a venir.-dije, tratando de ser educado.

-No hay porque, Querido David.-dijo la Reina Eva sonriente.-Aunque fue en realidad una idea de nuestra amada y dulce Snow.

Todos intercambiamos miradas sonrientes en ese momento hasta que terminamos de comer y me di cuenta de que debía volver.

-Rey Leopold, Reina Eva y Princesa Snow, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa. Es tarde y mamá se va a preocupar si no vuelvo. Gracias por haberme invitado.-Dije, despidiéndome.

Snow se me acercó en ese momento y me dio un beso en la mejilla y después se sonrosó aún más que hace un rato, y claro, yo también lo hice. Quien no lo haría cuando te da un beso la niña más bella en todo el reino.

Y así partí desde el gran castillo, siguiendo el camino de rocas y girando en el gran árbol. En esa pequeñísima cabaña, vivíamos mamá y yo.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quedé dormido en cuestión de minutos, pues había sido un día largo, y sin embargo muy lindo y divertido.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

La cena terminó, David se fue y yo me acosté a dormir. Tardé un poco en hacerlo, porque me costaba olvidarme de este día tan hermoso y divertido que había pasado con Mi David, Mi querido David, pero finalmente lo hice y así recuperé toda energía gastada hoy.

* * *

**Agradezco muchísimo a las Reviews que me dejaron. Me hace sentir taaan bien que les guste :')**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo. Dejen reviews porfis, me hacen sentir muy bien x3**

**Uf, el segundo capítulo me costó un poquito más que el uno, pero aquí está XD Ya se que dije que iba a subirlos de a poco, y bla bla bla, pero no me aguanté y necesitaba algún entretenimiento para las vacaciones xD. **


	3. ¿Snow? ¿Charming?

Capítulo 3: ¿Snow?...¿Charming?

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

Fue un año largo y Snow no iba al mercado. Desde que fui a su palacio no la volví a ver…¿Qué le ocurrirá? ¿Los reyes se habrán enojado por su quebradura? No sé, es todo muy raro.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, mi mamá me dejó no ir al mercado y se las arregló para regalarme un corcel pinto al que llamé Henry*. Decidí "estrenar" mi regalo, así que salí a cabalgar al bosque.

Creo que debería estudiar más el mapa del bosque, porque fui por un camino que no era por el que debía ir y ¡Bam!...Me perdí. Y para mí ''buena suerte'', mi caballo me tiró y se fue corriendo. Me levanté como pude, por suerte solo mis pantalones se rompieron y no terminé como Snow hace un año.

Escuché un ruido. Eran voces graves y serias, de gente al parecer tramando algo. Cuando escuché lo que decían, me escondí rápido en un arbusto.

-La reina está muy enferma gracias a mí.-Dijo una mujer bastante mayor, riendo malévolamente.

-Ahora su plan funcionará, señora Cora…hará que su hija Regina se case con el Rey cuando la Reina muera.-Dijo un hombre, que al parecer era un esclavo, o ayudante de la mujer.

-Ahora solo necesitamos esperar a que muera y aprovechar el amor que tiene el Rey hacia su hija para que le proponga matrimonio a mi Querida Regina.-Dijo la mujer malévola, de nombre al parecer Cora.

Cuando escuché lo que dije, recordé QUIENES eran los reyes y QUIEN la hija de ellos. Temí por la madre de Snow, y más porque le hicieran algo a mi amiga. Así que decidí ir al castillo a advertirles, hasta que sin querer hice un ruido, Cora y su Ayudante/esclavo se dieron vuelta y me vieron.

-¡Ahá! ¡Así que un niñito tonto nos espiaba!.-Dijo Cora, a lo que traté de escapar y me tapó la salida.

-Yo, ehm, solo, ehm, solo buscaba mi caballo que se perdió.-Dije tratando de zafarme e irme.

Cora descubrió que Snow era mi amiga…era al parecer una hechicera, aunque bruja le iba perfecto.

-Déjame adivinar…Amigo de los reyes, ¿No?.-Cora sonrió macabramente y yo solo asentí bajando la cabeza.-Si me entero de que le dices alguna parte del plan a alguien y créeme, si me enteraré…Te arrepentirás. -Terminó diciendo Cora. Yo solo asentí y me dejó ir.

Salí corriendo muy asustado y casi llorando, para buscar a mi caballo y tratar de decirle a Snow o a los reyes, sin hacerle caso a Cora.

Encontré a Henry, quien estaba un poco asustado y atrapado entre unas enredaderas. Lo tomé de las bridas, me subí encima y salí de la parte oscura del bosque.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

-Te amo, Snow…Siempre…estaré…contigo.-Fue lo único que dijo mi mamá, con sus últimos alientos.

-¡Mamá! No nos dejes.-Rompiendo en llanto, fue lo último que le dije a mi mamá.

Y después de eso, Mamá murió y papá lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien. Ambos quedamos en shock sin decir ni una palabra más.

El carruaje donde llevarían a Mamá hasta una bóveda donde todos nuestros antepasados fallecidos yacían llegó y detrás de esa llegó una para nosotros.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

¡Oh, no! Llegué tarde…

En la entrada del castillo observé como un carruaje fúnebre se iba, y detrás de esa iban Snow y su padre…era demasiado tarde, la Reina Eva había muerto.

Volví a casa, aún triste. Mi mamá me observó y me preguntó que pasó.

-Es que…me enteré de algo que involucra a Snow.-Dije desanimado.

-¿Qué te enteraste?, David.-Me preguntó mi mamá algo preocupada.

-La Reina acaba de morir, y es culpa de una mujer que quiere hacer que su hija se case con el Rey, y el plan involucra a Snow.-Le dije.-Y me dijo que me arrepentiría de contarlo si lo hiciera…y lo estoy haciendo.

-Tranquilo, cariño, no te pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí.-Me dijo y luego me abrazó fuerte.-Lo vamos a solucionar, te prometo.

Mamá salió unos minutos de la casa y volvió con una paloma blanca encerrada en una jaulita de ramas.

-Así podrás comunicarte con Snow. Y si la mujer aparece e intenta hacerte algo, se las verá conmigo.-Dijo mi madre y después yo la abracé.

-Mamá, por favor no. ¡No quiero que te hagan nada!.-Le dije.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada…-dijo.-Ve y escríbele una carta. Las palomas siempre te encuentran.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación y le escribí una carta a Snow, pero no le dije lo del plan de Cora…Me daba miedo que le hicieran algo a mi mamá.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

-Adiós, mamá.-dije y cerraron la bóveda. En ese momento supe que no la vería nunca más.

-Snow, todo está bien. Mamá sigue con nosotros.-Me dijo papá tratando de animarme.

Y de repente algo me animó…una paloma blanca como la nieve que traía una carta de…¡ERA DE DAVID! David se había molestado en escribirme una carta.

Leí la carta y cuando llegamos al castillo y la contesté.

-¡Padre! ¿Mañana podemos ir al mercado?.-Le pregunté a papá.

-Claro, dulce Snow. Si eso te hace feliz mañana podremos ir.-Me respondió y yo sonreí, lo abracé y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

La paloma volvió y traía en sus patas un pequeño rollito de papel. Se lo saqué y lo leí…Snow la había leído y me la había respondido…¡Que feliz que me hizo esa noticia! ¡Y además en la carta me dijo que vendría al mercado!

-¡Mamá! ¿Mañana iremos al mercado?.-Le pregunté.

-Claro, cariño…Hoy fue tu cumpleaños pero mañana debemos volver a trabajar.-me dijo y yo salté de alegría y me fui a mi habitación. Encerré a la paloma en su jaulita y después me dormí feliz, pero algo preocupado.

* * *

***: Yes, I Know, se llama Henry, pero no por nuestro Henry XD. Es que uso una app del Ipod para buscar nombres que no son de personajes principales y me lo eligió al azar XD.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Ya se que tardé más en escribirlo pero fue más difícil que los otros (y más cuando te dan ataques de poca inspiración XD. No me quedó como los otros pero bueh =/.**

**Disfrútenlo, y gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a seguir con ganas de escribirlo :')**


	4. Un gran cambio

Capítulo 4: Un gran cambio

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

Una de las amas de llave del palacio entró a mi habitación. Su nombre era Madalyn y era la más cercana a mí, ya que me conocía desde que estaba en el vientre de mamá y la había acompañado cuando nací. Entró con un muffin en la mano, el cual tenía una velita en él y la otra mano la tenía escondida tras la espalda.

-¡Snow! ¡Despierta! Hoy es un día muy especial…-Me dijo en un tono muy amable y dulce, pero respetuoso.

-Pero, ¿Qué día es hoy?.-Le pregunté a Madalyn algo confundida, a lo que ella me miró y me mostró el muffin.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 7, cariño.-Me dijo emocionada, pues como dije antes, era como una madre para mí, y más con la trágica noticia de ayer.-¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

-¡Gracias, Madalyn!.-Le dije, ella me acercó el muffin y soplé la velita. Luego de eso, sacó la otra mano de atrás. En ella tenía una cajita envuelta en bellos y coloridos papeles.

-Era el regalo que tu madre quería entregarte, y tenía miedo que a tu padre se le olvidara. Así que me encargó que te lo entregara.-me dijo y me lo entregó.

-Gracias, mamá.-Dije, mirando arriba y luego abrí el regalo. Era un collar con un diamante, muy hermoso, que había pertenecido a mamá cuando era niña.

-Vamos, Snow, debes comer algo para que luego vayamos al mercado.-Me dijo. Luego me ayudó salir de la cama, me puso el collar y me tomó de la mano mientras me llevaba a desayunar.

Me senté a desayunar y de repente llegó mi Padre, que se había ido temprano de casa a buscar algo. Terminé de desayunar y mi padre me miró sonriente, pero con una sonrisa algo triste, la muerte de mamá era difícil de superar, sin duda.

-Snow, ven un momento afuera, que tengo un regalo para darte.-Me dijo mi padre, y me levanté de la mesa mientras él me tapaba los ojos y me guiaba afuera.

-¿Qué es, Padre?.-Le pregunté entusiasmada mientras trataba de sacar las manos de mi padre de mi cara.

-Es una sorpresa, cariño. Ya casi llegamos afuera.-me dijo.

Cuando llegamos afuera, me sacó las manos de la cara. Cuando vi mi regalo quedé asombrada…Era un unicornio real.

-Este es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.-Me dijo papá.-Es uno de los mejores unicornios del reino.

Miré a mi papá a los ojos y le sonreí.-Gracias, Papá.-Le dije, lo abracé y luego corrí a abrazar a mi nuevo unicornio.-¿Tiene nombre, papá?.-Le pregunté mirando al unicornio.

-No, cariño. Tú puedes elegirle un nombre. Y por cierto, es una unicornia.-Dijo resaltando la última letra de la palabra.

-Se llamará Eva, como mamá.-Le dije a mi papá y este me abrazó fuerte.

-Perfecto, cariño. Ahora ve a cambiarte de atuendo para ir al mercado con Madalyn.-Me dijo y yo corrí hasta mi habitación y me puse un vestido bastante cómodo, por si iba a cabalgar con David.

-¿Estás lista, cariño?.-Me preguntó Madalyn mientras me esperaba fuera de mi habitación.

-Sí, Madalyn.-Dije mientras salía de mi habitación.

-Entonces vamos.-Dijo y nos fuimos hasta donde estaba Eva, mi unicornia y los 3 caballos Tony, Bernard y Olive. Tomé a Eva de la brida, le puse la silla y me subí. Madalyn tomó a Bernard, le puso la silla, se subió y partimos al mercado.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

¿Faltará mucho para que Snow venga? Me estoy aburriendo y no hay clientes, casi. Espero que no, y que llegue pronto, necesito contarle el plan de la malvada mujer, Cora.

¡Wow! ¡Viene alguien en un unicornio! Nunca antes había visto uno…Pero la cara de la persona que está sobre él o ella se me familiar…¡Un momento! ¡Es Snow!. Cuando me vio, se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y bajó del unicornio.

-¡David!.-Me dijo ella.

-¡Snow!.-Le dije yo y la abracé amistosamente. No quería decirle nada sobre su madre, por miedo a que recordara y estuviera triste.

-Charming, ¿quieres ir a cabalgar?.-Me dijo y la miré, confundido.

-¿Quién es Charming?.-Le pregunté.

-Decidí que ese será tu apodo…Es que eres realmente un príncipe encantador.-Me dijo y se sonrosó y por supuesto, yo también me sonrosé.

-Pero mi nombre es David.-Le dije, algo angustiado porque me cambiaron el nombre.

-Nop, Charming te queda justo.-Me dijo riendo.-Y, ¿quieres ir a cabalgar?.-Me preguntó.-Es que papá me dio hoy ese unicornio por mi cumpleaños.-Me dijo.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?.-Le pregunté y ella asintió.- ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Ayer fue el mío!.-Le dije.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!.-Dijimos a coro los dos y reímos.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres?.-Me preguntó.

-¡Claro!.-Le respondí y me acerqué corriendo a mamá.-Mamá, ¿Puedo ir a cabalgar con Snow?.-Le pregunté.

-Claro hijo, ve.-Me respondió Mamá y volví corriendo hacia Snow.

-Si me dejan, Snow.-Le dije y tome a mi caballo Henry de la cuerda que lo mantenía aquí. Luego, ayudé a Snow a subir a su unicornio y yo subí a mi caballo.

-¿Vamos?.-Me preguntó y yo asentí.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

Salimos del mercadito, montando mientras Madalyn nos acompañaba por detrás y entramos al bosque.

-¡Síganme!.-Les dije a ambos y fui a la delantera, mientras los guiaba a una zona muy bella del bosque infinito. Cuando llegamos a esa zona* bajé de Eva, Charming bajó de su caballo y Madalyn hizo lo mismo.-Este lugar es especial. Es la zona más clara del bosque, aquí podríamos recostarnos sobre la tierra y el césped para ver las nubes, y escuchar cómo los árboles y los pájaros cantan.-Les dije.

-Claro, Snow.-Dijo Charming y se recostó en el césped mirando al cielo. Y bueno, yo lo acompañé y me recosté con él, mientras que Madalyn se quedó parada vigilando a los caballos.

-Esa nube parece un conejo.-Dije sonriendo, mientras mi mano se acercaba a la de él, sin darme cuenta.

-Y esa parece un caballo.-Dijo él, mientras su mano también se acercaba cada vez más a la mía.

-Y-y-y esa parece un cocodrilo.-Dije, mientras mi mano se acercaba aún más.

-Y esas parecen una niña y un niño jugando.-Dijo y su mano se acercó más y más, hasta que ¡Plaf! Se tocaron, se tomaron y no se soltaron. Ambos nos miramos sonrojados, más bien atomatados.

Un silencio grande invadió el bosque, hasta que Madalyn habló:

-Niños, ¿porque no vamos a esas colinas? Parecen divertidas.-Dijo ella, señalando el lugar.

-¡Sii! ¡Vayamos!.-Dijimos Charming y yo al mismo tiempo, igual de entusiasmados.

Y los tres nos subimos a nuestros respectivos caballos y fuimos hasta las colinas. Al llegar, nos bajamos y Charming y yo nos recostamos en las colinas, mientras Madalyn vigilaba a los caballos y observaba una gran casa que había cerca…propia de reyes, o duques.

-¿Una carrerita, Charming?.-Le dije, en un tono desafiante.

-Claro, Snow.-Me dijo aún más desafiante.

-3…2…1…¡YA!.-dijimos ambos y nos lanzamos por la colinita. Pero Charming llegó antes.

-¿Otra, Snow?.-Me preguntó y yo asentí.

-3…2…1…¡YA!.-Dijimos ambos y Charming de nuevo me ganó.

-¿Una más, Snow?.-Me preguntó.

-La tercera es la vencida.-Dije yo corriendo hasta arriba para volverme a tirar.

-3…2…1…¡YA!.-Dijimos, pero esta vez, Charming esperó un poco para lanzarse. Cuando yo llegué y estaba echada en el suelo, di vuelta la cara, y como Charming estaba al lado mío y con la cabeza mirando a mi lado, nuestros labios se rozaron, siendo motivo para otro atomatamiento.

-Snow…Yo quería contarte…-Dijo Charming tratando de decirme algo, pero no lo logró, porque me levanté rápido y sentí la necesidad de subir a mi unicornio, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Cuando subí, Eva se volvió loca y comenzó a correr, dejándome sin oportunidad de agarrar las bridas, sostenerme o pararla.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!, ¡Por favor!.-Grité tratando de bajarme. Pero no lo logré…solo logré llegar a la gran casa que observaba Madalyn.

Ya en el espacio verde de la gran casa, una mujer de unos 13 o más, años que yo escuchó mi pedido de ayuda y me salvó.

-Me salvaste la vida…-Dije, con mi corazón latiendo a mil.

-¿Estás bien?.-Dijo la mujer, preocupada.

-Ahora si…-Le dije.-Pero nunca volveré a montar.

-La mejor forma de perder el miedo, es enfrentándolo lo antes posible.-Me dijo.

-Gracias…Muchas gracias.-Le dije.

-¡Regina!.-Me dijo.

-Yo soy Snow…Snow White.-Le dije y luego la abracé.

Madalyn y Charming llegaron corriendo y me llevaron urgente al palacio, donde le contaron a mi padre quien me había salvado.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

¡Ay! ¡No! El plan de Cora acababa de ponerse en marcha…Regina salvó a Snow, como ella tenía planeado.

Ya era tarde, no podía hacer nada, y tampoco tuve oportunidad de decirle a Snow. Solo espero que esa Regina la trate bien.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

Charming se fue de nuevo al mercado, pues Papá y yo debíamos ir a agradecerle a Regina.

-Adiós, Charming.-Le dije, lo abracé y le di un besito en el cachete.

-Adiós, Snow.-Me dijo él, sonrojado y se fue en su caballo.

-Vamos, Snow, debemos irnos.-Me dijo papá mientras subíamos al carruaje.

Todo el viaje fue silencioso y aburrido. Cuando llegamos a la gran casa, nos esperaban Regina, su (al parecer) madre y Padre.

-Bienvenidos…-Nos dijeron los tres y nos hicieron una reverencia.

-El que debe hacer una reverencia soy yo…-dijo mi padre, luego decidió seguir con su discurso.-La madre de mi querida Snow murió recientemente, y quería buscar una nueva madre para Snow…Una persona que se preocupe por ella, y tú eres una…así que…-Interrumpió, mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la cual abrió y había un anillo.-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.-Le dijo, poniéndose de rodillas.

-Yo n…-Dijo Regina, antes de ser interrumpida por su madre.

-Claro que se casará…-dijo su madre y luego mi padre le puso el anillo a Regina, nos despedimos y papá y yo volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, cenamos y me fui a dormir rápido, pues mañana deberíamos volver a la casa de mi nueva madrastra para planificar la boda que sería en una semana

*Pasa un día*

Papá vino a despertarme, me cambié rápido, comimos algo y fuimos a la casa de los Mills…Creo que no lo dije, el apellido de Regina es Mills.

Cuando llegamos, Cora y Papá se pusieron a organizar la boda, pero Regina no estaba, y le quería pedir que me ayudase a montar de nuevo, así que fui a buscarla al establo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, mi corazón paró por unos segundos y luego se puso a mil…Regina estaba besando a otro hombre. Al ver la escena, tiré la silla para montar que tenía en la mano, y al hacer un ruido, Regina, quien no se había dado cuenta, giró y me miró.

-Querida ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-Me preguntó, nerviosa y asustada por lo que yo acababa de ver.

-Dijiste que volviese a subir al caballo y…¿Qué estás haciendo con él?.-Le dije, casi llorando.

-Snow, puedo explicarlo.-Me dijo, y yo rompí en llanto y salí corriendo. Regina miró al hombre que estaba con ella y salió corriendo a buscarme.-¡No! ¡Snow!, espera!.-Me dijo y yo justo tropecé.-Snow, ¿Estás bien?.-Me preguntó al ver que caí fuerte sobre el suelo.

-No…No.-Le respondí, ya llorando.-¿Por qué estabas besando a ese hombre del establo? Vas a casarte con mi padre, vas a ser mi madre…-Le dije, con la voz entre cortada, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Snow, por favor, escúchame.-Me dijo y me levantó la cara suave y dulcemente.-Tu padre, el Rey Leopold…Es un hombre amable y justo…pero no le amo.-Dijo, ella, tratando de que entrara en razón.

-No lo comprendo…¿Por qué no?.-Le pregunté, extrañada y girando la cabeza al costado como un perrito que no entiende algo.

-El amor no funciona así…El amor…El amor verdadero es mágico. Y no es cualquier magia…es la magia más poderosa de todas, crea felicidad.-Me dijo ella, y después poco a poco fui sonriendo.

-Y el hombre de los establos… ¿Lo amas?.-Le pregunté, algo menos triste.

-Con todo mi corazón…-Me respondió ella y yo sonreí como nunca antes.

-Entonces debes casarte con él. Le dire a mi padre enseguida.-Dije, levantándome repentinamente.

-¡No. No. No. No puedes!.-Me dijo ella, tomándome de la mano para que no me fuera.

-¿Por qué no?.-Le pregunté.- El seguro entenderá.

-Quizás, pero no todo el mundo lo hará. Mi madre, por ejemplo…se interpondrá.-Me dijo.

-Por eso iban a huir…-Le dije.

-Es la única manera de que podamos estar juntos.-Dijo eso, y luego hubo un pequeño silencio.-Snow, ¿Sabes lo que es un secreto?.-Me preguntó y yo asentí.-Si de verdad, sinceramente quieres ayudarme…-Dijo y yo la interrumpí.

-Si que quiero.-Le dije.

-Entonces lo que viste, lo que te dije, debes guardarlo como un secreto. ¿Puedes hacer eso?.-Me preguntó.

-Creo que si.-Le respondí a su pregunta.

-Necesito que estés segura…-me dijo.-no puedes hablar nunca de esto. Y sobre todo, no debes decírselo a mi madre. ¿Harás eso por mí?.

-Si…Lo prometo.-Le dije y la abracé muy fuerte, después de todo, y a pesar de que no sería mi madrastra, me había salvado la vida y era amable conmigo.

Luego de eso, entré a la casa y me senté a escuchar como planeaban la boda…y lo hacían para nada. Ya se había hecho tarde, y papá y yo debíamos volver a casa, pero mañana y pasado mañana volveríamos para seguir planeando la boda.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, fui directamente a dormir, pues no tenía mucha hambre y estaba muy cansada. Espero que esto de la boda pase rápido para poder volver a ver a Charming…esperen, antes de dormir le escribiré una carta, para contarle las noticias…Listo, ahora que ya le escribí y envié la carta, puedo dormir tranquila.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

Esto es lo que me temía…Me llegó la carta de Snow, contándome que su padre se casará con Regina, pero que Regina no lo ama…¡Que lío!. Pero bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada, solo espero que se solucione pronto así nos volvemos a ver. Ya la conteste y ahora me voy a dormir y a tratar de olvidarme de los problemas.

* * *

***: Esa zona es donde estaba el ataúd de Blancanieves cuando Charming va a despertarla, me pareció que sería lindo que en ese mismo lugar la ''entierren'' en el futuro, en el lugar donde fueron de niños.**

**Ufff! Nunca escribí algo tan largo XD. Es a mi parecer, uno de los mejores capítulos de los que escribí, me gusta como quedó =).**

**Espero que les guste, y me dieron ganas de contestar a los reviews, así que los voy a empezar a contestar por aquí:**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: Aww Los amo y amo tu historia! Espero actualices pronto :)**

**R: Muchisimas gracias! Me encanta que te guste!.**

**Viky16melendez: me gusto mucho, ojala actualices pronto..! ;D**

**R: Muchas gracias!.**

**Emma cofer: Ohhhhh! Esta Cora da mucho miedo! sigue así! pero a ver si el próximo no es tan tristeeeeee**

**R: Me costó dormirme después de escribir la parte de Cora jajaja xD. Muchas gracias! y aquí está el capi como me pediste, no tan triste ;D.**

**CherrySP: Grace! genialisimo! 3 3 3 todos unos ternurines los charmines jijijiji :D me encanta por que sí me los imagino comportándose así X3 continúa!**

**R: Muchas gracias, Cherry! Que bueno que te gusta :D.**

**Gracias a las/los 4 por comentar, me ayuda mucho ;D.**


	5. Una nueva Mamá

Punto de vista de Snow:

Me desperté demasiado temprano hoy…a decir verdad, dormí unas pocas horas. Creo que es por las pesadillas que tuve…Fue un sueño raro. Soñé con Regina y Daniel, y que este era asesinado, por alguien, pero no llegué a ver por quien, su cara estaba borrosa y justo me desperté. La pesadilla fue parecida a la que tuve sobre mamá días antes de que muriera…Esto comenzaba a asustarme.

Durante las horas que estuve despierta, estuve pensando en Regina y Daniel, debía ayudarla a escapar con él. Deseaba hacerlo, deseaba ayudarla…con todo mi corazón.

Nadie en el castillo despertaba aún. Así que decidí ir hasta la cocina y sacar algo de comida. Saqué una manzana roja, y antes de volver a mi habitación para comerla allí, le di un mordisquito. Pero al tragar ese pedazo, me atraganté y comencé a no poder respirar. Algo, o alguien apareció en la cocina…Parecía…¡PARECÍA MAMÁ!. Se acercaba a mí, casa vez más, con su típica y dulce sonrisa con la que convivía hasta hace unos días. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, me dio palmaditas en la espalda y así escupí la manzana…Pero no, no podía ser, de seguro estaba demasiado cansada y me la estaba imaginando. Así que decidí dejar la manzana y volver a mi habitación. Cuando llegué, me recosté en mi cama y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Papá por fin se despertó y fue a verme a mi habitación.

-¡Snow! ¡Despierta!. ¡Debemos ir a casa de los Mills!.-Me dijo y me desperté, más angustiada de lo normal. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, prefería quedarme en casa, o ver a David, pero no podía hacer nada, y además debía ayudar a Regina.-Y, Snow, hoy haremos la prueba de tu vestidito, ¿sí?.-Me dijo por último, a lo que yo asentí, con la cabeza baja. Cuando me vio así, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, a lo que respondí con otro abrazo.-Cariño, ¿estás bien?. No te noto normal.-Me dijo.

-Estoy un poco angustiada, papá. Tuve pesadillas.-Le dije, sin contarle lo que vi cuando fui a comer la manzana.

-Cariño, ¿Pasó algo más además de las pesadillas?.-Me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza baja.

-Cuando fui a buscar algo para comer…Agarré una manzana, la mordí y me atraganté…y ahí apareció mamá y me ayudó a escupir la manzana.-le dije.-Pero creo que fue producto de mi imaginación…estaba muy cansada.- Papá me tocó la frente y al rozarla, sacó la mano haciendo un movimiento como de cuando te quemas.

-Cariño, ¡Estás hirviendo!.-Me dijo.-Será mejor que te quedes en casa. Yo iré a la casa de los Mills y le diré a Regina que venga aquí a cuidarte. Sé que se están haciendo muy unidas.-me dijo.-Adiós, cariño, Regina seguro vendrá en un rato.-Terminó de decir y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Punto de vista de David.

Hoy el mercado estaba más lleno que de costumbre, había demasiada gente. Estaba atendiendo a una mujer que estaba comprando unas zanahorias, cuando observé la flor más bella que había visto en mi vida. Era una rosa blanca como la nieve, tenía algunas manchitas rojas, y su tallo era de un verde casi negro. Me recordaba a alguien…¡Ya se!. Me recordaba a Mi Snow. Luego de eso, un petirrojo y un azulejo se acercaron…Esto era el colmo, todo me recordaba a ella.

Escuché a dos personas hablando. Ya sé, espiar no era bueno, pero no pude evitar escuchar cuando oí el nombre Snow White.

-Una de las cocineras del castillo me contó lo de la princesa. Primero la reina y después ella. Solo falta el rey y quedamos en la nada.-Dijo una mujer bastante mayor.

-Sí, oí que está enferma, pero solo es una fiebre, no creo que termine como su madre.-dijo la otra.

Y al escuchar eso, no pude evitar preocuparme por Snow. Estaba enferma y debía ir a verla, no quiero que termine como su madre.

-Mamá, debo ir a ver a Snow…-le dije, en un tono firme, dispuesto a hacer una rabieta si no me dejaba ir.

-Hijo, no puedo hacer todo sola.-me dijo.

-¡Pero, mamá! Snow está muy enferma y necesito verla, no puedo dejarla así.-Le dije, tratando de convencerla.

-Cariño, necesito que te quedes.-Me repitió.

-Mamá, Amo a Snow con todo mi corazón. Puedo decir hasta que me gusta. Ella es mi amada y está enferma…¿Qué pasa si no la veo nunca más?.-Le dije..

-Bueno, pero solo un ratito, necesito tu ayuda y más cuando hay tanta gente.-Me dijo y yo sonreí.

Antes de irme, corté la flor y la llevé, para dársela a Snow. Fui corriendo hasta el castillo, ya que mamá tenía a Henry para que llevara la carreta. Cuando llegué, un guardia me preguntó que hacía aquí, y yo le dije que venía a visitar a la princesa, quien era mi mejor amiga. El guardia no me quería dejar pasar, pero justo el padre de Snow, quien salía del castillo me vio.

-¡David! ¿Viniste a visitar a Snow?.-Me preguntó.

-Sí, Rey Leopold.-Le dije.

-Perfecto, necesita compañía hasta que llegue Regina.-Me dijo y le hizo unas señas al guardia para que me dejaran pasar.

Entré al castillo y fui directo a la habitación de Snow, sin olvidarme la flor, claro.

-¡Snow!.-Le dije y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola, Charming.-me dijo ella, con su voz dulce de sirena.

-Escuché que estás con fiebre…¿Eso es cierto?.-Le pregunté y ella asintió.-Snow, toma, te traje un regalito.-Le dije y le di la bella flor.-Es la segunda flor más bella que vi en mi vida.-Le dije.

-¿La segunda?.-Me preguntó, confundida.-¿Por qué no la primera?.

-P-porque, l-la p-primera e-e-eres tu.-Le dije, tartamudeando, mientras mis cachetes pasaban de ser color piel a ser rojo tomate.

-Charming, yo…Ehm.-Me dijo, sin saber que decir, también roja tomate.-Iré a ponerla en agua.-Dijo y se levantó de su cama. Luego, buscó un frasco de la cocina, lo llenó de agua y puso la flor en su habitación.

-Snow, yo quería contarte algo sobre la madr…-le traté de decir y fui interrumpido por Regina, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola, Snow!.-Le dijo y luego vio que Snow estaba fuera de la cama.-¡Snow! No deberías estar fuera de tu cama.-Le dijo, retándola.- Y tú, jovencito…¿¡No ves que Snow está enferma!? No puede levantarse de su cama.-Me dijo a mí luego, retándome también.

-Yo…Pero…Ehm…Lo siento.-Le dije, saludé a Snow con la mano y me fui.

Snow volvió a su cama y Regina me miró con los brazos cruzados y luego a Snow.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow:

-Hola, Regina.-Dije con mi voz triste y mirando hacia abajo, mientras me tapaba con las sábanas de mi gran cama.

-¿Pasa algo, Snow?.-me preguntó Regina.

-Nada…solo que…Echaste a mi mejor amigo…y fui yo la que se levantó de su cama, él no me dio la idea, solo quise poner la flor que me trajo en agua, para que no se secara.

-Lo siento, cariño. Es que prometí cuidarte, y no me di cuenta. Perdón.-Me dijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Está bien, Regina.-Le dije, algo más animada y la abracé.

-¡Hoy nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, Snow!. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Podríamos dibujar, leer, tejer, bordar, coser o jugar a algo.-Me dijo, sonriente y animada.

-Me gustaría mucho dibujar o quizás hacerle ropa a mis peluches.-Le dije.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos con la ropa para tus muñecos?.-me preguntó y yo asentí sonriente.-¿Dónde hay tela? Dime e iré a buscarla.

-¿Ves ese mueble antiguo de allí?.-Le dije, señalando el mueble de madera, a lo que Regina asintió.-Allí hay unas cortinas viejas, hilo, tijeras y aguja. Todo eso pertenecía a mamá.-Dije y bajé la cabeza, algo triste y angustiada por su muerte y por lo de hoy.

-Bueno, pequeña. Iré a buscar eso.-Me dijo y se levantó.

-Regina, ¿Qué ocurrió con Daniel al final? ¿Se escaparán?.-Le pregunté, mientras el sueño de hoy me carcomía.

-No lo sé, Snow. No lo veo desde que nos viste juntos.-Me dijo.-Mamá ya no me deja salir de casa, creo que sospecha algo. ¿Por qué preguntas?.-Me preguntó.

-Es que…Es que hoy tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que Daniel era asesinado antes de que pudieran escaparse.-Le conté.-Y quiero ayudarte…Ustedes merecen ser felices.

-Gracias, pequeña. Pero ya no sé qué puedo hacer.-Me dijo, mientras tomaba los materiales para hacerle ropa a los muñecos.

-¿Por qué no le escribes una carta desde aquí? Le puedes decir que necesitan escaparse, y que él te hace feliz…En fin, decirle la verdad.-Le propuse.

-Es una buena idea, Snow…-Me dijo.

-Entonces después de hacerla ropita le escribirás una carta, y podrás ser feliz con él.-Le dije y sonreí.

-Gracias, Snow.-Me dijo ella, y trajo todos los materiales.

-Empecemos con…¡Este peluche!.-Dije y tomé al muñeco de unicornio de un estante que tenía mi lado.

-Bueno, Snow. Yo cortaré la tela y tú la coses, ¿Si?.-me ofreció ella.

-Okey, Regina.-Dije sonriente y esperé a que cortara la tela. Luego de 10 minutos, terminó y yo la cosí.

-¡Muy Bien, Snow! ¡Qué bien coses!.-Me dijo y luego le puso el vestidito al unicornio.-¡Walá! Quedó un hermoso vestidito, Snow. Hacemos buen equipo.-Sonrió.

-Sí, ¡Somos un buen equipo!.-Le dije yo.-Ahora te toca escribir la carta. Solo necesitas papel y pluma.-Le dije y me levanté un poco de mi cama, tomé lo necesario y volví a mi cama.-Toma. Cuando la quieras enviar buscamos a mi paloma mensajera, ¿Si?.-Le dije.

-¡Genial, Snow!.- Dijo y se puso a escribir. Casi no tardó, era muy rápida, y eso que escribió una carta bastante larga.-¡Listo!. ¿Dónde está la paloma, Snow?.-Me preguntó.

-Aquí, debajo de mi cama, hay una jaulita. La mantengo aquí para cuando le envío cartas a Char…David.-Le dije y sacó la jaula de debajo de mi cama.-¡Ahora, envíala!.

-Por favor, funciona.-Dijo en un susurro mientras soltaba la paloma en la ventana. Está se fue volando rápidamente en dirección a la casa de los Mills.

* * *

Narrador desconocido, en la casa Mills.

Mientras el Rey y Cora planeaban la fiesta, Daniel limpiaba el establo. De repente, una paloma blanca llegó en dirección a Daniel, pero Cora, que tenía los ojos en toda la casa, desvío a la paloma hasta su dirección. Cuando la leyó, miró al Rey.

-Si me disculpa, Rey Leopold.-Dijo ella y fue hasta Daniel, furiosa.

-¡Palafrenero! ¿Cómo se te ocurre escapar con mi hija cuando ella está comprometida?.-Dijo Cora, furiosísima.

-Señora Cora, Yo amo a Regina, y ella me ama a mi…y…-fue lo último que dijo, antes de que Cora le atravesara el pecho con a mano y la arrancara el corazón. Pero antes de aplastarlo y matarlo, lo obligó a escribir una carta para Regina. Después, lo mató, lo hizo desaparecer con magia y envió la carta.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow, en el palacio de nuevo.

-¡Regina! ¡Mira!.-Le dije mientras la misma paloma volvía con una carta en la mano.

Regina tomó la carta, la leyó y sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Regina, ¿Qué ocurre?.-Le pregunté, mirando como rompía en llanto.

-Lee.-Fue lo único que me dijo mientras me daba la carta.

Leí la carta, y puse una cara de preocupación. La carta decía:

Queridísima Regina:

He estado pensando en nuestra situación, no es fácil para mi decirte esto, pero creo que será lo mejor para ti. No podemos estar juntos, tú tienes un gran futuro con el Rey, como su esposa, estoy seguro que llegarás a quererlo tanto como a la pequeña Snow. Yo seguiré mi camino, para no interponerme en tu futuro. No creo volverte a ver, ni quiero hacerlo, porque solo significará más sufrimiento. Para cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré muy lejos, así que no intentes buscarme. Este es mi adiós…para siempre.

Daniel.

-Regina…Yo…Lo siento, no debí darte la idea de la carta…-Le dije yo, sollozando.

-No es tu culpa, Snow. Hubiera pasado aunque no hubiera escrito la carta. Esto solo me ahorró más sufrimiento.-Me dijo y me abrazó.-Ahora, pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntas…como madre e hija.

-¿E-entonces si te casarás con mi padre?.-Pregunté, algo confundida.

-Ya no tengo a Daniel, ni a una razón para escapar…Solo un corazón roto, un prometido y a ti, Snow, tengo que ser tu nueva mamá.-Dijo, aun llorando y yo la abracé más fuerte que nunca.

-T-Te quiero mucho, Regina.-Le dije, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Yo también, mi pequeña.-Me respondió.

El sol comenzó a bajar, la luna iba apareciendo poco a poco y Papá aun no volvía, así que Regina y yo fuimos cenando. Cuando ambas terminamos, volvimos a mi habitación y dibujamos un rato, con unos lápices que Regina me trajo. Cuando ella vio mi dibujo, sonrió algo confundida.

-¿Quiénes son, cariño?.-Me preguntó.

-Somos nosotros tres, como familia.-Le dije, sonriendo.

-Que dibujo más hermoso, Snow.-Me dijo.-Ya es hora de dormir, cariño. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?.-Me preguntó a lo que yo asentí rápidamente.-

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero una historia!.-Dije, feliz.

-Bien, aquí va.-Carraspeó la voz.-Érase una vez, una joven princesa que vivía en su palacio con su padre y su madrastra. La princesa era una joven muy especial y amable, que estaba enamorada de un campesino, pero sus padres no la dejaban que hablara con él.

Ella, sin embargo, no hizo caso a sus padres y escapó del palacio, quedando sola en el frío bosque. Sus padres la buscaban como locos, pero no aparecía.

Una bruja, quien odiaba mucho a los reyes por historias del pasado, secuestró a la pequeña y la encerró, sin darle si quiera de beber.

El amado de la princesa, el campesino, fue a salvarla, y tuvo que luchar contra la bruja, que se había convertido en un dragón, para sacarla de ahí. Él, muy valiente, mató a la bruja y se llevó a su amada.

Tiempo después, ambos se casaron y vivieron muy felices…Fin.-Me contó y vio que yo me acababa de quedar dormida.-Buenas noches, cariño.-Me dijo, me tapó bien con las sábanas y mantas y me dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

Narrador:

Regina se sentía mal por lo que había pasado hoy con el amigo de su hijastra, así que decidió enviarle una carta para invitarlo a que viniera mañana a visitar a Snow.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming:

Ya en casa, me llegó una carta de parte de Regina, la madrastra de Snow…¡Me estaba pidiendo disculpas por lo de hoy y me invitaba a ir mañana! ¡Qué bien!, pero antes, le fui a avisar a mamá.

-Mam…-Bastó con que dijera eso.

-Sí, ve hijo…lo se…Snow está enferma y es el amor de tu vida….ve.-Me dijo y me fui a dormir, muy contento.

* * *

**OMFC! Creo que estoy vomitando arco iris después de las escenas Regina/Little Snow...demasiado melosas xD.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, dejen reviews, porfiiiiiiis. *Cara de gato con botas***

**y por cierto, MUCHISIMAS Gracias a Gazette y a Eva Luna por haberme ayudado con este capitulo, no se que haría sin ustedes :'3.**

**Ahora, respondo a los reviews que me dejaron:**

**emma cofer: Cómo vas a continuar? Tengo mucho interés por conocer la línea temporal que vas a seguir. Vas a hacer que se encuentren tb del mismo modo que se encontraron en la serie de adultos? vas a crear un universo alternativo?**

**R: Esto es top secret, Dearie, no puedo decirte más que no, no va a haber un universo alternativo. Gracias por el Review :3.**

**MaiMulan: Grace es tan bonito verles desde niños! me gusta mucho, sigue escribiendo!**

**R: Gracias, Mulán! Muchísisisisisissimas gracias =D.**

**OncerSwarekJateBazeGirlscout 22: Oh no! Problemas! Solo espero que David ayudé a snow a lidiliar con cora y que ella no mate a Daniel  
Actualiza pronto!**

**R: Perdón, Dearie. Daniel murió Dx. Muchísimas gracias por comentar siempre mi historia :3.**

**TishaCullen: Holaa me gusta mucho tu fiic sigue asii espero el proximo capii saludos**

**R: Muchas Gracias! que bueno que te gusta!.**

**Eva Luna: Aw! Grace, que lindo! son muy tiernos juntos Snow y Charming, me gusta como los haz descrito, sobretodo a Charming, que no lo conocimos de pequeño, me lo imagino parecido a Henry. Sigue así! :D**

**R: Muchisiiiiimas Gracias, Eva =D. y Gracias por haberme ayudado tanto en este capitulo :3.**


	6. Mucha emoción en un día

Punto de vista de Charming:

Hoy madrugué. Me levanté lo más temprano que pude para ir a ver a Mi Snow. Desayuné y mientras salía, encontré otra flor, idéntica a la de ayer. Así que decidí levantarla y llevársela a Snow.

Llegué rápidamente al castillo, el mismo guardia de ayer me vio y me dejó pasar. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegué al cuarto de Snow…Había un médico, el padre de Snow, Regina y por supuesto, Snow…Un momentito…¡Snow estaba inconsciente!. Espero que esto no sea ''lo peor'', ruego que no lo sea.

-Rey, su hija está grave. Tiene una fiebre muy alta, y sin cura. Esta fiebre sube cada día más y al 3er día, sube tanto que el paciente muere.-Dijo el médico, algo serio.

-Mi querida Snow, mi queridísima Snow, por favor, te necesito.-Dijo el Rey entre sollozos y llantos. Mientras Regina solo observaba, también llorando, la triste escena.

Sin querer hice un leve ruido y todos se dieron vuelta a verme.

-Yo…No sé qué decir.-Dije, muy angustiado y con la flor en la mano. Luego de eso, corrí hasta Snow y observé su bello y blanco rostro, y sus rojos labios, que estaban más pálidos que nunca, con un aspecto de…enfermedad, muerte, aburrimiento…de todo menos vida.

-David...-Me dijo Regina, sin poder hablar de la pena que la carcomía.-Lo siento por lo de ayer…no debí echarte…

No hice caso a nada de lo que decían…estaba en completo shock, no podía decir ni una sola palabra.

-Doctor, ¿No tiene ninguna cura?.-Preguntó Regina.

-Me temo que yo no puedo darle una solución…Pero hay alguien, que puede hacer lo que sea. Sin embargo, sus precios no son muy accesibles.-Dijo el doctor.

-Dígame su nombre.-Dijo el Rey.

-Pero…-Dijo el doctor.

-¡EL NOMBRE! ¡LE DIJE QUE ME DIGA EL NOMBRE!.-Dijo el Rey, más nervioso que nunca. Él era un hombre pasivo y amable, pero podía hacer cualquier cosa por su bella hija.

-Se llama Rumpelstilskin…-Dijo el médico, bajando la cabeza.

-Puede retirarse, doctor.-Dijo el Rey, algo más tranquilo.

El doctor se retiró y Regina y el Rey fueron a la sala principal del castillo, a tratar de buscar a Rumpelstilskin. Decidí seguirlos, pues a lo mejor los ayudaba en algo.

-¿Encontraron alguna solución?.-Les pregunté.

-No…Aún no sabemos cómo contactarlo.-Dijo Regina.

-¿Y qué tal algo como, Rumpelstilskin yo te invoco?.-Pregunté, y de repente un hombre, que aparentaba unos 50 años, de piel y cabello muy raros apareció detrás de mí.

-¿Me llamaban, Dearies?.-Dijo en un tono de voz agudo y extraño.

-¿Q-quien es usted?.-Preguntó el rey, algo asustado por la aparición.

-Rrrrrumpelstilskin.-Dijo, resaltando mucho la primera letra de su nombre.

-Verá, Rumpelstilskin. Mi hijastra, Snow White, está muy enferma. Su enfermedad no tiene cura y…-Dijo Regina antes de ser interrumpida por el extraño hombre.

-¿Si puedo curarla?.-Dijo en un tono algo obvio, a lo que Regina y el Rey asintieron.-Claro que puedo. Pero Toda magia conlleva un precio.-Dijo moviendo las manos en un extraño movimiento.

-¿Quiere oro? ¿Joyas?.- Dijo el rey. Se notaba que estaba asustado…era impresionante como la presencia de ese hombre extraño hacía que hasta el rey le tuviera miedo.

-No, no. Verás…Yo fabrico oro, y las joyas no me interesan. Necesito algo más…valioso.-Dijo.

-¿Qué desea entonces?.-Preguntó Regina.

-Algo así como…El primer hijo que ten…-Dijo, antes de auto interrumpirse cuando observó la flor que tenía en mi mano.-Esta flor…es el precio que les pido.

Ambos, Regina y Leopold quedaron en shock por lo que casi les pide. Y luego quedaron en shock por lo de la flor.

-¿Y-y para que le sirve una simple flor?.-Le pregunté.

-¿No sabes que es, verdad, Dearie?.-Me preguntó y yo moví la cabeza de derecha a izquierda diciendo no.-Verás…Es una extraña especie de flor. Hay cantidades contadas en todo el bosque encantado, es una flor de amor verdadero.-Me explicó.

-¿Tenemos un trato?.-Preguntó.

-Sí, tenemos un trato.-Le dije al extraño.-Pero antes quiero que cure a Snow y después le daré esta flor.

-Bien, Dearie. Llévenme hacia la niña.-Pidió.

-Sígame.-Le dijo Regina y fuimos hasta la habitación de Snow.

Rumpelstilskin le arrancó un mechoncito de cabello a Snow y uno a mí. Puso un solo cabello de cada uno en un frasco y al resto los guardó para llevárselos. Luego, los juntó con una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla y se formó un líquido transparente. Puso la poción sobre la frente de Snow y esta se reincorporó de inmediato.

-¿Snow? ¿Te sientes bien?.-Le preguntó el rey a Snow, acercándose a ella.

-Si padre, me siento mucho mejor.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Snow!.-Dije y corrí hasta Snow y la abracé.-Me preocupé mucho, pensé que te perdería.-le susurré en el oído, a modo que nadie más escuchara. Luego, me acerqué a Rumpelstilskin y le di la flor. Él desapareció dejando un humo verdoso y todos nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

Abracé a Charming muy fuerte. Después abracé a Regina y a mi papá como nunca antes.

-Snow, hoy debemos ir a casa de Regina para seguir planeando la boda.-Me dijo papá a lo que miré a Charming.

-Pero…Charming…quiero estar con él.-Dije.

-Él vendrá Snow, lo invité para que estuviera todo el día contigo.-Respondió Regina, a lo que yo sonreí y todos salieron, para que me cambiara. Me cambié rápido, comí algo junto a Charming y partimos.

El camino se hizo más largo que nunca en el carruaje, ya que Regina mató con preguntas a mi nov…amig…Charming. Preguntas tales como ''¿Quieres a Snow?'', ''¿Te gusta Snow?'' o la peor de todas ''¿Algún día te casarás con Snow?''. Charming no contestó, simplemente se quedó callado y sonrosado, y obviamente yo también…Tenía una nueva mamá osa.

Al llegar, fuimos a jugar al gran patio de los Mills, donde nos limitamos a observar el cielo y sus nubes…grandes nubes que parecían de algodón. Que hacían que te den ganas de saltar sobre ellas. Pasado un rato, ambos nos levantamos y nos quedamos mirando fijo. Charming se aceró a mí y me plantó un tierno, cálido e infantil beso en los labios. Durante el beso llegó Regina y nos vio. Bajó la cabeza y luego carraspeó la voz, por lo que Charming se alejó pronto de mí.

-Snow, debes ir a probarte el vestido.-Me dijo Regina aún sin subir la cabeza.

-Y-ya voy.-Dije y bajé la cabeza.-T-te quiero, Charming.-Le susurré antes de irme.

Ya en el salón de la gran mansión, donde había una costurera de las más populares, me probé mi vestido. Era un vestido blanco, largo y pomposo. Muy bello. Cuando vieron que me iba bien, me lo sacaron y me puse el que tenía antes. Luego salí corriendo hasta Charming, quien me estaba esperando afuera.

* * *

Narrador desconocido:

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Cora y Regina abrieron la puerta. Era una niña que llevaba un vestido marrón con blanco, una canasta y cabello ondulado y marrón. Pero lo que más resaltaba era su capa roja como la sangre y con algunos bordados en ella.

-Hola. Mi abuela hizo y debo venderlas. ¿Quiere comprar una?.-Preguntó y Cora casi le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero Regina la mantuvo abierta antes de que cerrara.

-Yo te compraré algunas, ¿Cuánto salen?.-Preguntó Regina, amablemente.

-1 moneda de cobre por galleta.-Dijo la niña.

-Bien, te compraré 10 galletas.-Respondió Regina.-¿Quieres ir a ofrecerles las galletas a mi hijastra y a su amigo?.-Preguntó.

-Claro, yo les ofrezco las galletas.-Respondió la niña.

-Sígueme.-Dijo Regina y la guío hasta el fondo, donde se encontraban los dos niños. En cuanto la dejó allí, Regina se fue y la niña quedó con los otros dos chicos.

-H-hola, me dijeron que les venga a ofrecerles galletas.-Dijo la niña, algo nerviosa.

-Gracias.-Dijo Snow, sonriendo dulcemente.-Soy Snow…Snow White.

-Y yo soy David.-Dijo el niño.

-Me dicen Red, o Rojita por mi caperuza.-Dijo ella, algo más confiada.

-Un gusto, Rojita.-Dijeron los tortolitos a coro, mientras sonreían.

-¿Quieres quedarte a jugar con nosotros?.-Preguntó Snow.

-Ehmm, Me encantaría.-Dijo Roja sonriendo.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

Fui corriendo hasta donde estaba papá.-Padre, ¿Rojita puede quedarse a jugar con David y yo?.-Pregunté.

-¿Quién es Rojita, cariño?.-Preguntó mi padre.

-Es la niña que vino a vender las galletas, es mi nueva amiga…¿Puede? ¿Porfiiis?.-Dije haciendo una cara tierna.

-Sí, cariño, si puede.-Dijo él mientras suspiraba…probablemente ya estaba harto.

Salí corriendo hasta el patio de nuevo y miré a mi Charming y a mi nueva amiga.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?.-Pregunté.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?.-Propuso Red, y Charming y yo asentimos sonriendo.

-¡Pido no contar!.-Dijimos Red y yo a coro.-Charming, tú lo harás.-Le dije riendo a él.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

Las niñas se escondieron y yo me apoyé contra un árbol, mientras contaba hasta 50. Cuando terminé de contar, observé e paisaje.

-¡Listas o no, allí voy!.-Dije y dos risitas se escucharon. Encontré a Red, era fácil, pues el rojo de su capa resaltaba, en cambio la capa verde de Snow se camuflaba bastante bien.

-Te encontraré, Snow White…Siempre te encontraré.-Dije y escuché una risita, entonces fue cuando la encontré hecha un bollito junto a un arbusto, mientras me miraba. Su belleza resaltaba más que nunca, y me quedé mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Ella me miraba a mí con sus tiernos diamantes color avellana, aunque más que nada era un verde.

-¿Quieren comer las galletas que me dijo tu madrastra que les entregara?.-Le dijo Red a Snow

-Claro.-Dijimos ambos y sacamos una galleta cada uno.-¿vas comer una?.-Preguntó Snow.

-Me gustaría, pero debo venderlas.-Dijo Red.

-Puedes sacar las que quieras…eres una invitada.-Dijo Snow, dulcemente.

-Yo…Ehm…muchas gracias.-Dijo sonriente y sacó una galleta.

Los tres nos pusimos a comer las galletas tranquilamente, cuando recordé el plan de Cora.

-Snow…Verás, la madre de Regina, Cora, es…-Dije antes de ser interrumpido por un ave que llegaba volando hasta el hombro de Snow y posaba en este…Algo no quería que le contase.

* * *

Narrador desconocido

Cora estaba escondida observando a los niños…si David le contaba a Snow su plan, fallaría. Así que al ver eso, mandó al pájaro a que los distrajera mientas se iba a buscar a Regina.

-Regina, cariño, ¿podemos hablar seriamente sobre David y Snow?.-Dijo Cora, en un tono malisioso.

-Claro, mamá…¿Qué ocurre?.-Dijo Regina acercándose a Cora.

-Es que, el amigo de Snow…ese tal David no me cae muy bien. Es una mala influenza para la niña.-Dijo Cora.

-Es todo lo contrario, mamá, es muy amable y bueno con ella.-Dijo Regina.

-Pero aun así es peligroso. Una vez por su culpa ella se quebró un tobillo.-Dijo.

Regina empezó a acordarse del beso, del caballo del que salvó a la niña, y demás.-T-tienes razón…Cuando sea su madre no podré dejar que esté con él…podría hacerse daño.-Dijo.

-Exacto.-Dijo Cora con una mirada maliciosa, tratando de ocultarla.

-Solo dejaré que lo vea por última vez en la boda, y después no lo verá...Así no se hará daño.-Dijo Regina, bajando la cabeza.

Cora hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero bueno…hizo lo mejor que pudo y ya no tendría oportunidad de contarle nada.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

La noche caía y el cielo estaba negro. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta…era una señora bastante mayor, buscando a Red. Pero no venía tranquila…traía una ballesta con ella, y cuando abrí la puerta me apuntó.

-H-hola.-Dije, nerviosa.

-Red está aquí…¿Por qué la secuestraron?.-Preguntó.

-N-no la secuestramos…es mi nueva amiga.-Dije, a lo que la anciana bajó la ballesta.

-Bien…debo llevarla a casa.-Dijo, seria.

-Ya la llamo.-Le respondí y fui a buscar a Red.-Red hay alguien en la puerta que te busca.-Dije.-¿Otro día quieres volver?.-Le pregunté.

-Claro, Snow, fue un gusto conocerlos.-dijo a David a mí.

-Genial, Red.-Dije, le di un abrazo y la despedí.

-David, ¿quieres ir afuera un rato?.-Le pregunté.

-Clar…-Dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Snow, ya debes volver a casa, la boda será pasado mañana, ya terminamos de planearla.-Dijo Regina.-David, por cierto, estás invitado.-Le dijo a él.

-Entonces ya debo irme, ¿verdad?.-Preguntó él.

-El rey te dejará en tu casa, es muy tarde como para que vayas solo.-Dijo Regina.

Mi padre, David y yo partimos hacia la casa de David y lo dejamos allí.

-Adiós, Charming.-Le dije y le di un besito.

-Adiós, Mi Snow.-Dijo él, me abrazó y se fue.

Papá y yo fuimos hasta el castillo. Me fui directo a dormir, ansiosa por la boda.

* * *

Narrador desconocido:

Mientras tanto, el en castillo de Rumpelstilskin este observó los mechones de pelo, lo sobrante del llanto de Charming y la flor. Juntó todo menos la flor en un frasco y sacó un pétalo de la flor. Cuando lo puso dentro, se formó un líquido violetesco…¡Había logrado su cometido! Había logrado lo que nunca antes había podido hacer…embotelló amor. Puso el frasco en un estante lleno de otras pociones misteriosas y río con esa voz extraña que solo él podría tener.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este cap, me costó escribirlo y no sabía que escribir :/ Ya se que no está tan bueno, pero mejorará, les prometo Dx.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews :3**


	7. La Boda

Capítulo 7: La Boda

Punto de vista de Snow

Los nervios me carcomían…era por fin el día de la boda. Me levanté temprano para prepararme, pues debía estar bien arregladita. Ayer me había quedado a dormir en casa de Regina, para que papá pudiera preparar todo en el castillo y de paso para divertirme con ella. Un millón de personas entraron a la habitación donde estaba. Entre ellas, la costurera, una maquilladora, un zapatero y un peluquero.

La costurera empezó por ponerme el vestido y arreglármelo bien, luego el zapatero me midió 4 pares de zapatos (todos con un pequeño taquito) y eligió el que mejor quedaba, después la maquilladora me maquilló como nunca antes me habían maquillado en mi vida y por último, el peluquero me hizo un tierno recogido.

Cuando terminaron conmigo, Regina entró desarreglada y se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Snow, Estás preciosa!.-Me dijo Regina.

-¡Gracias, Regina!.-Dije sonriente. Regina sonrió y pronto la costurera, la maquilladora, el zapatero y el peluquero dejaron a Regina hermosa…muy muy bella.

-¡Wow, Regina! ¡Estás muy bella!. Espero estar igual de hermosa para mi día de bodas.-Dije, mirando su bello vestido blanco y largo, sus zapatos que combinaban, su pelo que había sido rizado y su maquillaje.

-Gracias, Snow…Estoy segura que estarás aún más bella ese día.-Dijo ella, sonriendo, a lo que yo la abracé y le sonreí.

-¿Estás nerviosa?.-Le pregunté.

-A decir verdad…si, un poco.-Me respondió ella haciendo un gesto gracioso.

-No lo estés…todo saldrá bien.-Le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias, pequeña.-Me respondió.

-No hay porqué…para eso estamos, ¿verdad?...Para cuidar de a una a la otra, ahora somos familia.-Dije entusiasmada.

-Exacto, Snow…Para eso está la familia.-Dijo sonriendo…pero la sonrisa se desvaneció y bajó la cabeza, como si algo la abrumara por dentro.

-¿Estás bien, Regina?.-Le pregunté, preocupada.

* * *

Punto de vista de Regina (Recurso nuevo, I Know):

Recordé al amigo de Snow, lo que me recordó que no podrían verse más. Esto era una total confusión…Algo dentro de mí decía que no lo haga, mi corazón, pero mi miedo a que le pasara algo a Snow era muy grande…¿Qué debía hacer?. Mamá estaba de acuerdo de que los separara y en parte yo también, pero, ¿Estaré en lo correcto? ¿Los debería separar?...¡Regina!, piensa claramente. Piensa que es lo mejor para la salud de Snow, no para su diversión. Finalmente tomé la decisión más dura de mi vida…debía separarlos.

-Nada, Snow…Estoy bien.-Dije.

-Señoritas…la carroza llegó…la boda las espera.-Dijo un sirviente que vivía en casa.

Subimos a la carroza y partimos hacia el castillo.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

¡WOW, iría a una boda real!, pero vería a Snow, así que estaba feliz. Mi madre me puso un trajecito que perteneció a mi padre, era lo más elegante que había en casa…según mamá lo suficiente como para asistir a la boda de un rey. Mamá también se las arregló para llevarme hasta el castillo en un carruaje inventado que era llevado por Henry, mi madre era muy amable conmigo y siempre estaba ahí para mí.

Cuando llegué, me quedé esperando a que llegara a Snow, quien no tardó en aparecer. Parecía como si nos comunicáramos sin siquiera hablar.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

Cuando vi a Mi Charming, bajé rápidamente del carruaje.

-¡Charming!.-Dije y corrí hasta él, pero antes de tocar su mano tropecé y me raspé una rodilla.

-¡Snow!.-Dijeron Regina y Charming juntos. Ambos se acercaron y me ayudaron a levantarme. Cuando estuve de pie, miré a Regina y está me miró a mí.

-Snow, debes tener más cuidado…-me dijo, suspirando.

-L-lo siento.-Dije, mientras observaba mi rodilla raspada.

-Ya pasó, no fue nada.-Me dijo Regina.-Ve un rato con David, hasta que comience la boda.

-Está bien, gracias Regina.-Dije y tomé de la mano a Charming y ambos fuimos hasta el bosque.

* * *

Punto de vista de Regina

Empecé a dudar de nuevo sobre la idea de separarlos…él no le hacía daño, solo la ayudaba.

Mi madre, Cora, apareció y me miró.

-Cariño, debiste aprovechar esa oportunidad para decirles.-Me dijo.

-Madre, creo que él no es un peligro para ella…al contrario.-Le respondí.

-¡Aj! ¿¡No puedes hacer nada bien!?.-Me dijo disgustada.-Lo haré yo. Yo les daré la noticia.-Dijo dando media vuelta y yendo hacia los niños.

-¡Madre! ¡No!.-Dije, pero mi madre desapareció antes y no me escuchó.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

¡Oh, No! La malvada mujer, Cora, nos perseguía.

-David, debo hablar contigo.-Me dijo en un tono amenazador que hizo que me acercara a ella.-Bien, ahora que estamos lejos de tu querida Snow, vengo a advertirte. Escuché tus intentos de decirle mi plan. Ya te dije que me enteraría y que te arrepentirías…

-¡Por favor, no le haga nada a mi madre!.-Dije, recordando lo que mi mamá dijo, sobre si ella intentaba hacerme algo.

-Oh, no querido…nada de eso, tu castigo será peor... Le dirás a tu amada que no la amas y que nunca más quieres verla.-Me dijo.

-¿y porque haría eso?.-Dije, en un tono obvio.

-Porque si no asesinaré a todos los que más amas, incluyéndola.-Dijo.

-Entonces, ¿Si yo le digo eso, no asesinarás a nadie?.-Pregunté, aguantando el llanto.

-Exacto…Le dirás eso al terminar la boda, solo para que se diviertan un poco, antes de no verse nunca más.-Dijo ella, en un tono malévolo.

-Está bien, ¿pero prometes no hacerle daño a nadie a quien ame?.-Pregunté, mientras lágrimas hacían un recorrido de mis mejillas hacia el frío y verde césped.

-Sí, querido…Estarán a salvo.-Dijo.

-Bien…-Dije y de repente Cora desapareció, dejando un humo morado en su lugar.

* * *

Punto de vista de Regina

Mamá regresó hasta donde yo estaba, con una cara malévola y seria.

-¿¡Ves!? Así de fácil era, pero tú no puedes hacer nada bien…ya nunca más se verán.-Dijo ella.

-E-está bien, madre…Solo espero que lo hayas suavizado, pues es un tanto fuerte hacer que no te dejen ver a tu mejor amigo.-Dije.

-Oh, Querida, créeme, ningún mensaje irá de mi…irá de alguien que lo hará más fácil…o difícil.-Me dijo.

-Madre, dime que no hiciste que David se lo diga…-Dije, asustada.

-Eres digna hija mía, querida…heredaste la inteligencia y belleza de mí.-Me dijo.

-¡Madre! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?.-Le pregunté, gritando.

-Sweetheart, hice lo correcto…él es un peligro para ella.-Me dijo.-Y no interfieras, pues esto es lo correcto, y lo sabes.

-Está bien, madre…-Dije, bajando la cabeza…Mi madre me convencía de todo, siempre…Siempre se salía con la suya.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

Luego de la horrible escena con Cora, saqué de mi bolsillo un collar que mi madre me había dado, para que se lo regalara a Snow.

*FLASHBACK*

-David, cariño…tengo algo para darte.-Dijo Ruth, la madre del niño.

-Ya voy, madre.-Dijo el niño, saliendo de su habitación. Cuando el niño ya estuvo donde su madre, esta le sonrió y le dio una cajita.

-Es un collar con una manzana, para que se la des a Snow. Perteneció a la familia, pero como eres un niño y no creo que quieras usarlo, no tengo a quien más dárselo que a tu mejor amiga…Entrégaselo cuando la veas hoy en la boda, Cariño.-Dijo la amable mujer.

-Gracias Mamá, se lo daré hoy.-Dijo el niño.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Snow, tengo un regalo para ti.-Le dije y sonreí falsa y tristemente.-Es un collar, mamá me lo dio para que te lo diera.-Ella sonrió y se dio vuelta para que le pusiera el collar. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo puesto sonrió y me abrazó.

-Gracias, Charming.-Me dijo.

-No hay porqué, Snow.-Dije.

-Alteza, Niño, la boda ya comienza.-Dijo un sirviente del castillo.

-¡Vamos, Charming!.-Me dijo Snow, me tomó de la mano y fuimos corriendo hasta el salón principal del castillo, donde era la boda.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el salón, ambos nos sentamos en unas sillas que había y mi padre, estaba en el altar, esperando a Regina. Ella finalmente entró con su padre, Henry, quien la acompañó hasta mi padre.

-Regina Mills, ¿Acepta al Rey Leopold como su esposo?.-Preguntó el hombre que los casaba.

-Acepto.-Dijo Regina, algo seria.

-Y usted, Rey Leopold, ¿Acept…-Dijo el mismo hombre, antes de ser interrumpido por mi padre.

-Sí, acepto.-dijo mi padre, sonriendo como nunca antes.

La boda prosiguió, con cosas aburridas, hasta que llegó a la parte del beso.

-Rey Leopold, puede besar a la novia.-Dijo el hombre de antes y mi padre y Regina se dieron un cálido beso en los labios.

Cuando la boda terminó, Charming y yo salimos del castillo y nos quedamos en la entrada.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

Hoy era probablemente el peor día de mi vida…Había llegado la hora de que le diga a Snow lo que Cora me había amenazado a que haga.

-Snow, debo decirte algo.-Le dije.-Yo…quiero pedirte un favor antes de decirte lo que tengo para decir.-Le dije.

-Claro, dime…-me dijo.

-Quiero pedirte que nunca me olvides y que siempre tengas un lugar para mí en tu corazón.

-Claro, Charming, siempre será así…Te quiero mucho.-Me dijo.-Siempre te querré.

-Yo…Yo…ehm…-Dije sin saber cómo decirlo para suavizarlo.

-¿Tu no me quieres?.-Preguntó Snow, al borde del llanto.

-Snow…No puedo volver a verte…Yo no te quiero.-Dije, rompiendo en llanto.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

-C-charming, no puedo creer esto...-Dije, rompiendo en llanto. Me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo hasta el bosque.

Al llegar al bosque, encontré un árbol más alto del lugar y lo trepé, quedando allí arriba. Allí lloré como nunca antes. El collar de la manzana que me había dado David quedó en mi cuello, no me lo saqué…aunque debería no lo hice, pues lo seguí amando y siempre lo haría.

* * *

Punto de vista de Regina

Observé la escena de Snow y David…Me rompió el corazón ver como se lo rompían a ella. Mi madre se salió con la suya y arruinó la felicidad de Snow, como la de todos.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Snow, pero cuando llegué, ella estaba en el árbol.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

-¡Ven, Snow! ¡Baja así me cuentas lo que pasó!.-Me dijo Regina, pero no recibió respuesta de mi parte…simplemente me quedé en el árbol, llorando.-Snow, por favor…¡ven!.-Pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta. El árbol era grande y había lugar…así que Regina se subió con vestido y todo, solo dejando los zapatos en el suelo. Cuando estuvo arriba, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.-Sé lo que sientes, Snow…Sentí lo mismo.-Me dijo.

-Lo sé, Regina…Se siente horrible.-Le dije, llorando mientras jugueteaba con mi collar de manzana y miraba hacia abajo.

-Snow, no estés triste…Todo pasa con el tiempo.-Me dijo.

-¿En serio, Regina? ¿Lo superaré?.-Le pregunté.

-Claro, Snow, todo se supera y más cuando tienes a tu familia.-Me dijo.

-Gracias, Regina…gracias por todo lo que hiciste desde que me salvaste.-Le dije.

-Snow, no hay porque decir gracias.-Me dijo.

Abracé a Regina y le sonreí.-Creo que debemos ir al baile y a celebrar tu boda.-Le dije.

-Claro, Snow, vamos.-Me dijo y me ayudó a levantarme.-¿Tu bajarás primero?.

-Claro, luego yo te ayudo.-Le dije y bajé del árbol, luego esperé a que ella bajara.

-¡Oh, Snow! Tu vestido se rompió.-Me dijo y observé mi vestido.

-Como mi corazón…-Susurré y caminé lentamente hasta el salón donde sería el baile. En el camino encontré a David, solo lo miré, puse la cabeza en alto y seguí caminando.

* * *

Punto de vista de Charming

Snow pasó por delante de mí y luego desvió la mirada. Decidí irme, no creo ser bienvenido aquí. Me fui caminando hasta casa, donde mi madre me esperaba. Allí solo la miré, ella me miró y me fui a dormir, sin decir ni una palabra. Mi corazón estaba roto, y el de Snow también. No creo volver a verla, pero si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad…la aprovecharé…Yo sé que siempre nos encontraremos.

* * *

Punto de vista de Snow

El baile fue muy divertido. Bailé con todos y cada uno de los invitados y también con familiares. Mientras bailaba, cuando había que cambiar de pareja, me tocó bailar con una niña de al parecer uno o dos años más pequeña que yo, de ojos celestes como el cielo…que me recordaba a los de Charming, también tenía el pelo castaño medio y una cara tierna y con grandes pómulos.

-Hola, Soy Snow White, hija del Rey Leopold e hijastra de Regina, mi nueva madrastra.-Le dije sonriendo.

-Yo soy Belle, Belle French. Soy hija del rey Moe…de un reino cercano.-Me dijo.

-Un gusto, Belle.-Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?.-Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, Belle, sería un gusto que seamos amigas.-Dije sonriendo.

El baile terminó, perdí un amigo pero gané otra…Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida y al mismo tiempo de los mejores, pero bueno…hay que seguir. Todos los invitados se fueron y solo quedamos Regina, Cora, Henry el padre de Regina, Mi padre y yo. Cenamos juntos y luego me fui a dormir con mi corazón roto…pero sabiendo que si un día tenía la oportunidad de tener a Charming de nuevo, la aprovecharía, por dentro sabía que él me amaba, pero por alguna razón no lo podía demostrar. Algún día lo volveré a ver y lo sabré…Siempre nos encontraremos…Yo lo sé, ¡Siempre!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me costó escribirlo y casi lloro con lo de Snow y Charming TT_TT.**

**Para los próximos capítulos habrás varios cambios :3.**

**Gracias por leer la historia, y se agradecen mucho los reviews.**

**Por cierto, voy a contestar aquí los que me escribieron:**

**OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22 : Arg odio a cora! La odio! Actualiza pronto amo a David y a snow! Rumple!**

**R: Oh, Dearie...Yo también odio mucho a Cora...es una Bitch u.u. Gracias por tu comentario!.**

**Emma cofer: Me encanta Rumpel (bueno, eso ya lo sabes) y me he reído mucho con su presentación: Rrrrrrrr..., cargando en la primera erre. Buenísimo!**

**R: Jajaja, Gracias por tu comentario!. Me acordé de como se presenta ante Regina en el episodio 2x02 y siempre me dio gracia, así que lo exageré un poco y aquí está ;3. Gracias nuevamente por el comentario :3**


End file.
